The Four Sisters, Part 1/Plot
Piper, Phoebe and Paige burst into the Cupid Judge's office determined to get Coop back. The judge replies that he understands their dedication to love for each other and Phoebe's love for Coop. He takes them to another room where a meeting is happening between the Elders, the Avatars, the Angels of Destiny, the Tribunal, the Angel of Death and unknown other magical beings. Paige asks if they came at a bad time, though the judge replies that it is time that they all talked. Benjamin Turner and Kyra are in a bar. Kyra is taking Benjamin to the Encantadas, old friends of Kyra who can take them back in time. The Encantadas sense that Kyra now has a soul and that Benjamin's soul is in the wrong body. They note that Prue easily had enough power to resurrect Benjamin in his own body and wonder why he was put into Cole's. Prue casts the To Call a Lost Witch spell and summons Neena. Prue notes that while they never met, the two of them are similar, as they both hurt people to get what they want. At the meeting, the magical beings introduce themselves as the new Tribunal. When the sisters ask why they are all gathered, one of the beings shows the warning that the Will o' the Wisp gave Phoebe about The Old Ones. Piper remarks that they already vanquished them, though Gamma replies that The Old Ones cannot be truly vanquished. The other being then shows an image of Montgomery Knox carrying the seeds of The Old Ones. Phoebe then tells the Tribunal about Heremus and how vanquished evils have been returning. She realizes that in order to find Knox, they need to find Heremus. Kareem is calling Tyler as nobody has been able to reach him for two days and everyone is worried, while Tyler's parents ask Leo at the manor if they have seen him. Tyler is sitting in a dark room surrounded by elderly bodies. When he hears a voice, he has a flashback about Javna attacking people. Tyler tries to go to Paige for help, but he is possessed by Zankou. Zankou uses a portal to go to Kyra, interrupting a ritual of the Encantadas. The Encantadas flee while Zankou attacks Kyra and Benjamin. However, he is distracted by something Prue does. As the sisters leave Cupid's Temple, Phoebe says she thinks the Tribunal is keeping Coop prisoner so they can manipulate them. They are approached by a Cherub, who reveals that nobody in the Tribunal wants to hurt Coop and that they are keeping him safe. He also reveals that the Tribunal fears The Old Ones, which is why they are calling back their most valued soldiers to boost their own defenses. Neena recognizes Prue as the Nexus of the All. Prue replies that Neena is the only one who ever came close to achieving to the same. Prue reveals she summoned Neena because she needs help and reveals the Ancient Athame to threaten Neena. Prue reveals that she is scared the spell will end and that she will destroy Neena if she keeps stalling, at which point Neena asks if she means like she did to Patience. Neena agrees to help, but tells Prue that she is nowhere near finished with causing her family pain. At the manor, Prue tells her sisters about her meeting with Neena, who revealed that Prue can transfer the All to someone else. Piper notes that Prue will be powerless, though Prue replies that worse things have happened to her. Phoebe asks if the All has to be transfered to one person, revealing that she wants to share it between the four of them. Piper agrees, but Paige is hesitant, thinking it will only bring more danger into their lives. Zankou reaches the place where Prue summoned Neena, while Kyra and Benjamin wake up and realize Zankou is gone. Leo watches as the sisters begin to cast a spell to share the All. A portal opens and Zankou attacks. He reveals that he sensed the tremendous amount of power and that he wants it for himself. Leo charges at Zankou, who forms a fireball. Prue blocks his attack and channels her power into him, causing the manor to tremble and Zankou to explode. Zankou transforms back into Tyler. Prue recognizes him as Heremus' host and forms energy to attack him. Category:Season 10 Plots Category:Plot Sections